Chipmunk Roomate
by Isiah02
Summary: Alvin stays in Enchantia Castle and hangs with a few people. First ever Alvin and the Chipmunks story.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome to our new crossover. I know the other ones we did weren't good enough but this one will be better than the ones we did. And also to let you know, I am a big fan of Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**Tom: It's true. He is. He just didn't write any stories about them.**

**Isiah: Not until now. Lol. Anyway, enjoy this little funny story.**

* * *

Alvin was in Cedric's workshop sleeping on the desk when Cedric walked in. He had a very irritated look on his face when he saw Alvin on the desk. He turned on the light waking up the chipmunk. "Merlin's mushrooms," Cedric said as he walked up to the desk. "Look, motherlover."

"What's up, Cee-drick," Alvin said.

"Don't you dare call me that," Cedric said raising his voice. "It's Cedric. Now look, I understand that your concert's in the kingdom."

"Yeah," Alvin cut off the sorcerer.

"The village hotels are sold out," Cedric tried to continue but was again cut off by the chipmunk.

"AWESOME," Alvin yelled. Cedric acted like he was playing a guitar and said, "No!" He then stopped acting like he was playing the guitar. "You can stay with me, just please DO NOT SCREW UP MY STUFF!" Cedric then walked to his room and closed the door. Alvin on the other hand got up and said ,"Someone has a bad case of uptightness." He then danced like one of those Koopa Troopas from Mario.

**Later that day**

James and Alvin were in the royal game room(something I came up with. Lol.) playing video games. James was watching Alvin play his Playstation 4 in amusement. "You're real brilliant at this game," James said. That made Alvin smile and say,"Well you know what they say, practice makes perfect."

"Hey, I have a question for you," James said.

Alvin paused the game and said, "What's up?"

"I always wanted to know if you can get the shirt like yours in human sizes," James said.

"Yeah, you sure can," Alvin said.

"Brilliant," James yelled. "What store can I get them from?"

Alvin again smiled and took out a card. "Only from the most awesome store in the world," he said. James took the card and left the room. "I need to get a phone," he said. Alvin just sat there still smiling and said," Always nice to meet a fan." He then got back to his game.

**The next day**

Alvin was having himself a snack when Mia and Robin came into the room without Alvin noticing. For quite a while, Mia and Robin were huge fans of Alvin and the Chipmunks."There he is, Mia," Robin said.

"Oh my God, Robin," Mia said. "I can't believe he's here! Let's go meet him." The two birds flew down to where Alvin was eating his snack smiling in excitement. "Alvin the Chipmunk,' Mia said.

"The one and only," Alvin said.

Mia became more excited knowing he was the real Alvin. Robin followed along with her. "Um, I was wondering if," Mia said trying to talk to the rockstar. "If...you could follow my friend Sofia on the royalty app."

"I'm willing to follow any fan of mine," Alvin said being cool.

"Great," Robin and Mia said at the same time. They soon flew out of the room letting Alvin go back to his snack. While he was at it, Wormwood notice Alvin eating his snack. He flew up to the window and smiled. He then slowly flew closer to Alvin trying to go for his snack. Just as when he was about to grab it, Alvin noticed what was happening and smacked Wormwood's hand.

"Chipmunks only, buddy," Alvin said. Wormwood grunted and flew out of the window. Alvin then went back to his snack.

**That night**

Alvin was in a recording room recording himself doing a little rap he made. No one else was in there but him.

The Chipmunks rise up to the top  
No one's gonna stop us  
We'll be number 1  
Trust us

Suddenly, Clover the rabbit came into the studio and went up to the microphone. "Boss," Clover said laughing.

"Hey," Alvin yelled. "You need to get outta here, man, your singing skills are terrible!"

"But you paid me to watch the door for you," Clover said.

"No, uh-uh. I'm gonna need my money back," Alvin said.

"I spent it on food already," Clover said.

"Well it looks like you owe me a little," Alvin said as Sofia walked in the room and cuffed her hands for Alvin to jump on. "Did you practice good enough, Alvin," Sofia asked.

"I did. And I think I did awesome," Alvin said as Sofia walked out of the room. "Taking over the Tri-Kingdom with Chipmunk fever!"

**Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

**Isiah: We hope you liked this story. I know I did for my first ever Alvin and the Chipmunks story. I might make more of them.**

**Tom: Can't wait for that. Readers, please review nicely. No flames. We hope you enjoyed the story. Check out the latest update of Kingdom Racers if you haven't. Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza will be continued soon. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys. Yeah!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
